


Please

by embittered_ambition



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fate & Destiny, Gen, In which Thor falls off the Bifrost, Kind of implied?, Odin atleast tried, Still not a very good parent, The Norns are assholes, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21638767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embittered_ambition/pseuds/embittered_ambition
Summary: A thread of destiny split. Predetermination unravelled. The Norns could only watch in interest, a new future weaved before their very eyes.Fate swap AU
Relationships: Loki & Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	Please

_”Look at you,” Loki snarled, eyes darkened, “The Mighty Thor.” He gritted his teeth, and attempted to arch under the Mjolnir. A breathless, savage smile curled up this lips._

_The Bifrost's multicolored glow vibrated much more harshly, pulsing in the night. Loki could feel it's power penetrating his very bones. His blood sang from the proximity._

_He could almost hear the screams of the Jotuns. Surely, they would be music to his ears._

_"With all of your strength. What good does it do you now? Huh?!" he yelled, madness edging his words. The hammer began to weigh on his chest, his breathing stuttering within his lungs._

_"Do you hear me, brother? There's nothing you can do." His voice cracked with anger._

_Then, the pressure released. Thor's gaze was sorrowful. Loki's lips parted._

_Thump. A loud crack that seemed to echo through the entirety of Asgard._

_"Stop!" he screamed, fighting to stand up. His feet wobbled, before the Gungnir tightened in his grip, "What are you doing?!"_

_Thor didn't bother to glance back, and kept slamming his hammer. The light began to bleed through the cracks. His hands trembled, yet his aim was true. Energy curled around the two princes._

_"If you destroy the bridge, you'll never see her again!"_

_Thor grew even more tense. He simply continued. A loud hum rang through the air._

_Loki snarled, and aimed the spear, sprinting up to his brother._

_"Forgive me."_

_The voice was pleading. Loki let out a scream as the final blow shattered the bridge; pulsing colors welling as the energy lifted them off their feet. Waves of magic exploded like a shockwave._

_The boom was almost secondary, deafening their ears, and Thor's hoarse yell was almost unheard._

_And then they fell._

_Loki screamed, and then felt a lurch. His feet tingled. The singularity beneath him clawed up his legs, pulling him, beckoning him to fall. And it burned; Norns it burned. His hand tightened on the spear. He swayed in the darkness._

_Thor looked down at him desperately, then looked up, and Odin- Father- was there._

_Loki's pupils shook, eyes glassy._

_"I could've done it father!" he cried. The lull of the void seemed to pull even harder, and Loki felt his lips tremble, "I could've done it! For you. For all of us."_

His gaze was wide, and entreating; and he decided to say one more word. One more word that changed the entire course of history forever.

(A thread of destiny split. Predetermination unravelled. The Norns could only watch in interest, a new future weaved right before their very eyes) 

"Please," Loki breathed, a tear trailing down his cheek. Thor let out a whimper.

Odin stared at his son. He shook his head, "No, Loki."

Loki's eyes suddenly went dead, the gleam that Thor loved, disappeared; replaced with a sickening acceptance.

Thor's heart sank to his gut, and he screamed as Loki released his grip.

He reached out his arm, calling for Mjolnir. (He can't watch this. Loki's desperate plea echoed in his ears.) It didn't end up slamming into his palm like normal.

The hammer hummed as it sped through the air, and the leather strap at its end curled around Loki's wrist.

It flew up, Odin's eye widening, and Loki screamed once more; this time, in frustration. A thump was heard. Loki landed safe on the bridge.

"No!" he screamed, "No- no, just let me- please." Loki pushed against Odin's immovable grip, sobbing desperately.

Luckily, Odin's hold held true. Loki shuddered, before relaxing in his grip.

Thor smiled, a broken thing, horribly relieved.

(Fate began anew. A new path formed, and there was a little… nudge. There was always an equal and opposite reaction.) 

Odin's pulled Thor up with a grunt, and he stared at his son with an angry glare. It softened once he saw the lack of regret in his eyes. 

"My sons." he sighed. Loki let out a whimper, still wrapped around the Allfather.

Thor was about to reply. He was. But then, there was a desperate scream.

He's never heard Odin scream before, and it made his head tilt, worry shooting through him. Thor opened his mouth, but then the ground underneath him shattered.

Thor reached out, adrenaline surging, and barely managed to brush his fingers against father's own.

He fell. His father and brother both paled, anguish painting their expressions as they both watched Thor become darker, dimmer, smaller.

Thor wondered if the screamed out 'Thor' was imagined or not. He can't even see them anymore. 

He fell. The song of the Mjolnir ceased. He couldn't feel their connection, the void pressing him at all angles; a siren's song. Thor felt more alone than ever. More alone than his first day of Midgard.

He fell. The darkness was almost oppressive. His cape fluttered as he sank and sank. He couldn't breathe in the void, no one could.

He fell. Then came the chilling cold. A cold that was even more dangerous than Jotunheim. Thor felt his eyes freeze shut. It didn't matter. It's not like he could see anyways.

He fell. And fell. And fell.

The darkness curled up his wrist, and it felt… warm. Thor whined when he couldn't open his eyes, because it felt strangely hand-shaped. A bit wide, but comfortingly familiar.

The creature chuckled. It was more of a rumble, really; deep and cruel.

"A little stubborn. But… how lovely. An unprotected mind," the creature crooned, "Oh, you'll do nicely, child."

Thor opened his mouth. Frost began to crackle on his tongue, "What're you?"

He laughed, "Thanos. I am named Thanos."

Horror shot through him. But then, a point pressed against his chest; all too similar to the prickling cold.

And he _breathed_.

His eyes glowed a faint blue. A faint coo of approval shot through his veins. It pulsed with a cheerful yellow.

Thor heard himself say, "At your service, my liege."

The words felt right. Of course they did. This was his purpose, whether he truly wanted it or not.

Thanos smiled. Thor leaned into the thick finger brushing against his cheek, "Now, we retrieve the stones."

Thor nodded.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So, from there Thor invades Midgard, loses (because Loki is now an Avenger. Though it is contested because, you know, Puente Antiago. The Destroyer.)
> 
> It is evident that he was mind controlled, is forgiven.
> 
> Fast forward to Thanos in IW. Thor aims for the head (because symbolism), due to the fact that Thanos had manipulated THOR's head. Comeuppance is definitely sweet.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy :) It's a little short, and I apologize. I did have fun writing this, however!


End file.
